New Folks In The Hills
by LycoX
Summary: Newcomers to Beacon Hills has someone a little paranoid. And its not Stiles this time either.


**New Folks**

 **In The Hills**

 **Disclaimer: This here is a fun little idea I came up with for a 'Teen Wolf' crossover with 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' both past TW's fifth season and Buffy's Seventh season some years later. Season six of 'Teen Wolf' NEVER happened, Buffy and Spike was NEVER a thing, Tara never died, and any of the wonky crap that happened to Cordy like her sleeping with Connor never happened either. Though she did still have the visions until she passed them on so that she could focus more on her rising career as a star and model. Her and Xander are also married now as well. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

"Are you secretly a Darach intending to sacrifice various groups of three individuals all so that you can gain enough power to kick the asses of a bunch of Alphas?" Asked one Liam Dunbar to a rather amused trio inside a soon to be open new store known as 'The Magic Box'.

"Uhh, no. Hafta say though that that's a new one on me." Mused the one eyed man of the trio.

The two ladies with him nodding in agreement. Liam listened intently for a moment before nodding in approval and continuing on. "Are you possibly possessed by a powerful dark Fox spirit known as a Nogitsune? One that's also probably a little pissed with someone in town while wanting to cause chaos just cause it can?"

The one eyed man couldn't help but snort in amusement. "I think I can safely say that I am not possessed by anything. At least right now."

Liam looked at him but the guy just shrugged. "My high school years were crazy." Was all he would say and the Redhead near him rolled her eyes in fond exasperation while the Earthly Blonde just giggled.

"Right. I'll just… Move along with this then."

"Sure thing, Young Spikey-Hair-Person-Who-Is-Possibly-Pretty-Paranoid." That got him a look from the kid but he just ignored it with practiced ease.

"Are you or your friends intending to pay Assassins of any kind to hunt down a large number of people on a list generated by an old computer? Or even intending to turn someone into a Berserker while secretly fooling everybody into making them think you're a team player when you're really not cause you're just power hungry?"

"Oh God, Liam!" Sighed a young dark haired girl from near the front door with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

He looked back at her with a serious expression on his face. "Hayden, this is important that this is done. You know as well as I do that Beacon Hills doesn't exactly do all that well with new people."

The girl now known as Hayden just looked at him in an unimpressed way. "I think you've been hanging around Stiles way too much, babe." She just might have to talk with Scott about that…

As one somewhat paranoid member of the Pack was more then enough, thank you very much! "Well, looks like we have something in common too then. Cause our former home town never did all that well with new people either for the most part." Added in the Redhead.

"True that, Will, true that."

"A-And to, to answer yo-your question. W-We aren't p-planning on doing e-either." Declared the Blonde with a kind smile on her face.

"Yeah, we'd probably kick the asses of anyone trying to assasinate someone." Added in a voice that just came into the shop and made her way into the middle of it.

Causing Hayden's eyes to widen in surprise. "You, you're Cordelia Chase!"

"Damned right I am! And here I was, worried no one would recognize me in this little town." Sighed Cordy over dramatically and gaining more than one exasperated eye roll for it.

Hayden quickly got in front of the woman while Liam just sighed impatiently as this was getting in the way of important business! "I absolutely _LOVE_ your work! Oh God, I need something to get your autograph with! Wait, Liam, give me your list!"

"What!? No! This list has important, possibly life saving stuff on it! Stuff that could even keep somebody from falling into a hole!"

"Now I know you really _HAVE_ been spending too much time with Stiles."

The one eyed man was vastly looking more amused then what he'd been before by the whole thing. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that you two kids tend to get involved with protectin' this town from some crazy stuff, right?"

Both stared at one another and then at him and Hayden would speak up before Liam could. "Yep. Makes it kinda hard to focus on school and work."

"Ooh, I know the feeling! Well, except for the working part..." The Redhead said with a frown as she thought that over since technically, she did work for the very much new and improved Council.

"Pretty much why I gave up those damned visions. Well, that and the annoying headaches."

"Th-There isn't a-a Hellmouth here, is t-there?"

"Uhh, no? We do have a Nemeton though." Liam told the adults while wondering what the heck a Hellmourh was.

"Neme-what?" Cordy asked in confusion as that was a new one for her!

Something the other three could say the same on as well. Hayden rolled her eyes but kept quiet, fully intending for her boyfriend to keep letting himself dig himself into a deeper hole. Especially after Scott, the Sheriff, Mr. Argent, and Scott's parents had all told him to stop bothering new people with his list of questions! Which is why she was here to begin with! "A Nemeton, a magical tree stump that for years wasn't magical until somethin' happened that made it that way again. Kinda attracts things here though."

Groans came from Xander and Cordy. "Oh, fantastic. Its like a Hellmouth but not with the possibility of ending the world."

Cordy agreed with her husband's words as the two teens seemed a bit alarmed by that. _Mental note to self… Ask Deaton if the Nemeton COULD be used to try and end the world…_

Though Liam had to wonder if Scott might have already asked something like that to the guy and just forgot to mention it to him. "Well, this does explain why the Devon Coven thought something was going on here." Mused the Redhead known as Will.

Nods of agreement came her way as the one eyed man took a deep breath and came up to the kid with all the questions. "From one save the world type to another, I promise you that if you and yours ever need help, we'll be here." Declared the one eyed man known as Xander Harris to the kid in a firm voice.

One that had him believing every single word of his claim. "R-Right." Muttered Liam in slight shock as Hayden just sighed and grabbed him by the arm.

"Now that that's done, its time to get you out of here before you make the hole you've dug for yourself any worse with the adults."

Liam paled somewhat at that but she paid it no mind as she dragged him out of the soon to be opened store. "I'll get you that autograph the next time around!" Called out Cordy as she and the others could faintly hear the boy protest about the fact he hadn't finished with his list.

A muffled 'Great!' could be heard, prompting the former Vision Girl to nod happily to herself as Xander sighed. "Ahh… Kids..."

"I, I like t-them."

"Me three."

"The girl I'm a definite fan of. The boy? We'll see."

Headshakes and eyerolls were the only responses to that remark.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, that was fun! Hopefully I captured Xander, Tara, Willow, and Cordy pretty well here.**


End file.
